


Troi's Boytoy

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Wesley tells what happened when he stumbled across Mrs. Troi in an empty hallway.





	Troi's Boytoy

I can barely believe what happened to me today.

I had been on duty, working in Engineering with Mr. LaForge on the plasma warp nacelles for some routine diagnostics. The Commander was really busy and seemed pretty frustrated, and he eventually snapped and told me to go away, leave him alone so he could figure his shit out in peace. I was fine with it and just left. I was walking in some obscure back hallway when she ran into me with this hungry look in her eyes, as if she’d tracked my combadge and followed me. 

“Hello, Wes.” 

“Umm, hello Mrs. Troi…?” 

“You don’t need to call me ‘Mrs.’, honey.”

God damnit! I was in my jumpsuit. I hoped she didn’t look down and see my boner poking out of my tight pants. Why did it have to show up whenever I was around her? She’d just walked up to me and already I wanted to tear my pants down and stick it in her mouth until she gagged. God damn...she had her hands sliding over my shoulders and onto my back. Bumping into my boner was definitely becoming a risk. 

“Um, why not?”

“I just want to tell you something,” she said, changing the topic as she glanced to her right and left before returning those black eyes’ stare into mine. 

“What is it?”

“You’re not going to tell anybody, you understand?”

I didn’t know what she meant until she smirked and grabbed my erection from above my clothes, rubbing back and forth from the base to the tip of my perking cock as I stared at her breathless. 

“No, um, no, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said--and she was turning around, tugging the waist of her shapely uniform down her ass and past her knees, giving her ass a little wiggle so I could lap up the sight of her plump fat rippling, unzipping the little uniform pouch in between my legs, uncurling my cock until it struck straight out, pulsating with blood and pointing straight at the opening between her cheeks. God damn. I’d never seen a girl--or I mean, a woman--this undressed before, almost taunting her with every inch closer to my cock her ass got. She turned her head around and looked at me with alert dark:

“Come on, honey, you’ve got to be quick, or else someone will pass by and see us.”

She was right. And I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach at the thought of some random crewmember walking in on my half-nudity. But she lowered my cock a mere centimeter into her asshole and paused. 

“It’s all on you now.”

I was looking down with my mouth open when I realized she was right. How do people do this? I thought. I reached my shaking hands over and cupped them over her waist. Slowly, I pulled her all the way down onto my cock. God, that’s just too good. I jolted awake as she suddenly clenched her butt cheeks, tightening her asshole’s grip on my poor helpless erection. I cringed. 

Now I just couldn’t help myself--

I couldn’t stop--not when I starting rotating my hips, humping her faster and faster, inserting the entirety of my length deeper into her cute little asshole, groaning, groaning so much as I felt the tight walls of her anus clenched tight around my cock while I jerked it out and shoved it back into her, every push and pull and shove as I was mounting her giving me the hot feeling down there, every little squeal she gave while her finger massaged her clit inches away from her opening making me shake and--

“Hey, Deanna, I’m going to meet you in a second, is that ok?” came a scratchy voice from her combadge. She froze, her eyes opening wide. 

“Yes, uh, that’ll be fine, Will,” she replied in a quick, shaky voice. “Wes?” she asked.

“Yeahh?” I responded, not slowing the pace of my thrust for a second. 

“You have to speed it up! You have to finish in me soon before Commander Riker gets here and sees you!”

“Oh shit!” I yelled. But it was just the right time for this request. The warm glow from earlier had turned into a maddening heat, and I drew her closer to me so I could gyrate my cock into her asshole as fast as possible. My skin was jamming against hers with nasty wet slaps when she said the thing that did me over:

“Oh my god, now!” 

Her finger was vibrating against her clit so fast it was a blur, and I matched the speed of my humping into her, as fast as I could--growling, clenching my teeth, and shoving into her tight opening with all the force I could until---

Suddenly everything was slick, everything felt slippery. I gingerly pushed her eager ass so that it was barely touching my head and rubbed my fingers over my head, drenched in cum. 

“Thank you very much, counselor,” I said politely. 

“One more thing,” she whispered. She looked around nervously and then, when she saw no one around, inserted my cock into her ass one more time, smearing my cum into her ass crack. “That’s it. Now run!” she commanded, slipping up her pants and then zipping up mine. “Will will just kill you if he finds out you fuck my ass better!”


End file.
